Skin is the largest organ of the human body. Skin does not just cover the body; it functions as a protective wrapping. Along with a layer of fat underneath, it insulates the body against all kinds of bumps, bangs and wears and tears. It keeps germs and water out and keeps the body's fluids and salts in.
The art of beauty has existed since ancient times, with rituals focused on cleanliness, beauty and the use of primitive cosmetics. Modern science and innovation have prompted an array of treatments and prevention techniques to reduce the effects of different skin blemishes, including acne and oily skin. New treatments are constantly on the horizon. While these new treatments may offer some promise, more human studies need to be done to reveal the duration and degree of effects.
From all the different blemishes that affect the human skin, acne is one that affects the aesthetic of almost every type of person, young and adult, very seriously. Acne is a skin condition that causes whiteheads, blackheads, and inflamed red lesions (papules, pustules, and cysts) to form. These growths are commonly called pimples or “zits.” Acne occurs when tiny holes on the surface of the skin, called pores, become clogged. Each pore is an opening to a canal called a follicle, which contains a hair and an oil gland. Normally, the oil glands help keeps the skin lubricated and help remove old skin cells. When glands produce too much oil, the pores can become blocked, accumulating dirt, debris, and bacteria.
Another important aesthetic problem is created by oily skin. The source of all the trouble is the microscopic sebaceous gland, safely hidden beneath the surface of the skin. Sebaceous glands are part of the pilo-sebaceous unit (hair+oil gland duo). These glands lie deep within the dermis. They connect with the hair shaft and empty their contents onto the surface of the skin through the pores. All skin surfaces, except for the palms and soles, possess sebaceous glands. The area with the most oil-producing ability is the one most crowded with sebaceous glands—it's the notorious T-zone (forehead, nose and chin).
Sebaceous glands produce sebum, a complex blend of varied lipids (an assortment of fats), and dead sebaceous gland cells, (the cells that manufacture the sebum). Fats found in sebum include triglycerides, wax monoesters, squalane and free fatty acids. And these sebum-based substances affect the general appearance of the skin. Skin and hair no longer look healthy, but instead, greasy, slick and even dirty.
There are several solutions for these problems. For example, for treating acne, there are several expensive creams, ointments and pills among others. Today, virtually every case of acne can be resolved. The key to healing and eliminating acne lesions lies in knowing that treatment takes time. What works for one person may not work for another, and a dermatologist's diagnosis and treatment may be required.
One well-known product for treating acne is a series of products manufactured by Guthy-Renker of Palm Desert, Calif., and commercialized under a PROACTIV brand. The brand offering and treatment comprises three different products. The first product is a cleanser made with micro-crystal benzoyl peroxide, featuring smaller, finer particles designed to quickly penetrate pores to start killing acne-causing bacteria on contact. Tiny exfoliating beads gently remove dirt, excess oil and dead skin cells to help keep pores from clogging. The second product is a revitalizing and refreshing, alcohol-free toner that helps remove impurities and excess oil so your skin looks and feels clean, soft and refreshed—not tight and dried out. The last one is a repairing lotion that gets deep into clogged pores faster but is designed to be gentler on the skin. It's an oil-free formula that's safe for the entire face.
Furthermore, for treating oily skin, there are different solutions. For example, one way is with proper cleansing. However, there are some extra things to do, for example, apply an astringent or a toner after cleansing, treat your oily skin to a clay mask or exfoliate your skin once or twice a week.
Even though the above cited treatments and methods for the prevention and treatment of skin blemishes address some of the needs of the market, a natural and economical composition for treating skin blemishes due to sport supplements and time spent working out in the gym or any place of activity is still desired.